


Late-Night Attraction

by DChan87



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Luffy Being Luffy, POV Alternating, POV Monkey D. Luffy, POV Nami (One Piece), Tumblr Prompt, Workaholic Nami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: “Somebody’s cranky.” / “Somebody needs to shut fuck up.”Luffy sneaks into Nami's map room to see how she's doing. But his attempts at mischief go down an unexpected path.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Late-Night Attraction

Luffy quietly opened the chart-room door and poked his head in. Nami was still hard at work, at this late an hour, on some charts. Orange hair tied in a ponytail poured down her back, and she adjusted it before leaning back against the seat. She stretched, making a frustrated sound. Luffy had been thinking about leaving her to her work, but now, not so much. Sounded like she needed his company. Hey, that’s just how he thought.

He fully entered her room, sliding up to her desk. Without looking up, she tried to nudge him away. “Heeeeeyyyy, Nami,” he said, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Working,” she replied.

Luffy huffed, pouted, and crossed his arms over the X-shaped scar on his chest. “Somebody’s cranky.”

“Somebody needs to shut the fuck up,” she replied. 

“I was just tryin’ ta heeeelp!” he moaned.

“Thanks, but knowing you, it wouldn’t help,” she replied again. His pout turned into a full frown.

He leaned, trying to get a look at her face. She looked exhausted; eye bags, pale complexion, the works. “Uh, how long have you been doing this?” he asked.

“Since six in the morning.”

Luffy checked the clock. It was 11 at night. “Jeez, sounds boring.” He paused, an idea formed in his head, and he grinned. “Put the pencil down,” he said.

Nami sighed and did just that. Then, he pulled the chair out from the desk and picked her up with both arms, bridal-style. To his surprise, she didn’t get angry. 

Knowing how spontaneous he could be, the fact that he picked her up like this was still surprising. Reflexively, she threw her arms around his neck, and then realized what she’d done. She knew she was blushing bright red, enough to catch her idiot, handsome, cute Captain’s attention. Gods, why did she have to say that to herself? She must’ve started forming feelings for him when he gave her his hat before kicking Arlong’s ass.

“Um, thanks,” she said. She kicked herself out of his hold but kept her arms around him. He was here, she was still in his arms, and he was blushing, too. The young Captain, soon-to-be King of the Pirates, loved adventure, but she knew that he could have other feelings, too. She touched his muscled chest, shredded from grueling prison labor, and felt his heartbeat. It was fast. She looked up at him and saw that he was also blushing. Ah, so he really _was_ attracted to her.

How fortunate for her that his desire for mischief would bring him here, to her. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Uh, Nami?”

“Shhhh,” she hissed. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He made an almost inaudible sound of surprise in his throat, before closing his eyes, kissing her back.


End file.
